De hermanos y amantes
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Hay ciertos países, en realidad la mayoría de ellos que después de criar a naciones pequeñas cuando estas crecen terminan siendo de hermanos a amantes... ¿cómo pasa? USxUK, EspañaxRomano y FranciaxCanadá.


Nunca hago fic con más de una pareja, empezaré a hacerlos, quizás :3

**Pareja: **EspañaxRomano, FranciaxCanadá y Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia:** Nada, insinuaciones sexuales.

¿Qué pasaba por sus mentes? ¿qué cosa los llevó de tener una simple relación de hermano-hijo a los amantes más acalorados del mundo entero? porque en ese mundo esas cosas sí pasaban, no, no era un gay simulacro de Hungría, esto era amor real de esos que tienen ganas de encerrar a su pareja en cada momento del día y llevarlo al paraíso o al infierno con cada beso.

Las parejas hermano-amante, eso se hablará hoy.

Aún estudiadas y comprobadas con exhaustivo seguimiento, con exhaustivo se dice a buscar unas cuantas imágenes en Tumblr uno puede notar como, personajes que antes gozaban de una linda relación familiar ahora se follan más salvajemente que dos asnos para decir -gritar- el abecedario completo, en el que la letra preferida es la "A" acompañada de una que otra "H", algo como "Ahhhh".

Veremos tres ejemplos:

El primero, un español con un Italiano: Factor clave, el hermano mayor se siente raro, segundo factor, el hermano menor se siente raro. ¿Cuándo hacen qué? ¡cosas de hermanos! pero ya rozar mucha piel es casi como una insinuación sexual. Lo que ha pasado es simple, el menor se ha enamorado, el menor quiere tirarse arriba del español y exigir atención, pero de cierta manera, no lo dice, es allí cuando el español también se jode la mente recordando el pasado, las mamonas noches juntos, las risas, es allí, cuando el que suele ser mayor se siente un asalta cunas, a pesar de que su hermano-hijo es un varonil hombre que escupe pelos hasta por la lengua. La confesión será extraña, primero recordando viejos tiempos y luego follando en cunas, bueno, el último punto es según el hispano, puede tanto sí como no ser un pedófilo resentido, pero lo que sí sabe es que la hermandad se ha ido a la mierda y quiere gritar: ¡ven aquí mi Lovi, que te mostraré lo candente que es esta nación de la pasión!

El segundo, un francés con un canadiense: Increíblemente el adicto al sexo, en este caso el francés no da el primer paso "rompe familia linda y tierna sin derecho a penetrar traseros", es el canadiense quien lo hace, con sus insinuaciones, con sus machos "y-ya no s-soy un pequeño, Francis" cuando el galo escucha esa voz, tan sugerente, el mayor empieza a encender el foco -y otra cosa-, quizás, quizás a ese muchacho lo ha mantenido intocable por algo, se sienten extraños, y de los dulces pasan a los besos, de los besos a risas y a sentirse como estúpidos, encasos oportunidad, el mayor no se sentirá pedófilo, puesto que, el canadiense es más alto que él, pero no es algo para tirarse del metro dramáticamente, está orgulloso que su pequeño ahora haya crecido, no, se corrige, se alegra de que su amante haya crecido y ahora se amen.

El tercero, un estadounidense con un inglés: Esta es la rareza hecha pareja, ya que aquí, el que ataca, es el que era el menor, el pequeño, sí, el estadounidense es el maniático loco por conseguir las cejas de su vida -el amor de su vida-, pero claro, este caso es más complicado ya que Arthur jode y jode con el pasado y con el melodrama de la independencia, por eso, en esta pareja se aplicará la acción antes que las palabras, besos, toqueteos, hasta que el ex-padre-hermano se sienta seguro de que es algo real -o acosado sexualmente en el peor de los casos- la realidad es simple, un americano que adquirió más que cariño fraternal por su tutor y el típico inglés con problemas morales y de pasado, pero en cualquier caso, el Hero de la relación hará de todo para no seguir viéndose como un "niño" para el inglés aunque esto implique llevarlo a la cama, además que el hermano menor es mimado, y no aceptará un "no quiero sexo Alfred" como respuesta.

Pero, hay una cosa en común con todas las relaciones hermano-amante. Uno de los integrantes de la pareja siempre negará que hay algo, en general, el pasivo.

–Yo... ¿yo con el bastardo de España? ¡antes me meto un tomate en el culo, fisgón!–típico caso español-italiano.

–Y-Yo y F-Francia, bueno, eso se puede ex-explicar, no es lo que pa-parece y la miel de maple... y los vídeos R-18 ¡todo es photoshop, todo! –típico caso francés-canadiense.

–¿Estas diciendo o insinuando que este fino caballero es un muerde almohadas con Estados Unidos? ¡joder, todo es mentira, un invento de Francia! ¿no es así, unicornio? ¿unicornio? ¿estás allí?– típico caso estadounidense-inglés.

Siempre lo negaran, aunque el pasivo amanezca en silla de ruedas con mordiscos hechos prácticamente por un lobo salvaje y el activo con rasguños que aún le duelen siempre, siempre lo negaran todo, siempre negaran de que están juntos o en algo los primeros meses o un poco más, pero siempre aceptan dentro suyo que ya no pueden simplemente verse el uno al otro como "hermanos", o si no, todos se convertirían en escoceses pro-incesto. Todos.

**N.A:** Sin mucho sentido, pero siempre quise hacerlo, casi todas las parejas que antes eran como hermanos o padre-hijo acaban en algo, siempre, aunque claro, ya nunca podrán verse de nuevo como hermanos, además que no soy pro-incesto, quizás un poco con Escocia, un POOOCO :3 espero les gustara.


End file.
